Happy To Be Own
by july 4
Summary: what happens when one teammate thinks your nuts and the other is out to get you to love them well read and find out sasu x naru XD yaio don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chp1 Dreams of reality

Naruto's thoughts, Sasuke thoughts

Me: also I do not own Naruto I wish I did

Sasuke: no but I do hahaha

Naruto: how did I get myself in to this?

Where am I said a cold blonde boy he set up out of the bed it was a king it had dark blue blaket i and the room was huge you are here with me where you belong where you won't ever be heart by the villagers again said a loving voce from the corner of the room who are you will know soon enough I think you have to leave why because you have to train don't you OMG what time is it he look at the night stand then back at the person but he was gone hum he got out of the bed and made his way to the door then he felt sleepy and pass out the next then he knew he was at the training grounds and was getting yelled at by Sakura what how did I get hear he said sakura look at him like he was craze what a dobe said sasuke as he turn from the river but he meant it in more was then one sasuke said that you came early and you fell asleep before I got hear maybe you lost to many brain cells due to the ramen hmm sakura said that sasuke told she but I don't remember seeing him maybe I did dream that hole unknown room thing put then why does my head hurt I reach up to where my head hurt and there was a bump that where that person heat me in my dream OMG it was not a dream what are you talking about said both of his team mates well I had a dream and that's when kakashi poufs out of nowhere yo he said and naruto and sakura was yelling at him for being late but sasuke said thank god and what do you know kakashi is good for something(0.0 what does he have to do with dobes dream hmm) after the yelling subside he said that we had the day off I could have had more time with my hot ,sexy ,tone ,tight… dobe well I guess I have to trick naruto or I could just knock him out and put him back … Sasuke what ! I said to Naruto I was wondering if you want to hang out my mind was like hell yes but all I said was yes now all I got to do is to find out if he loves me and if he don't make him fall in love with me that can't be hard seeing that all the girl population like me and some of the boys do to(XD like maybe a blonde blue eyed boy ; D)So you want to get something to eat before we go and watch some moves at my house ya ok off we go here we are Ichiraku (wow so shock XD)  
they set there and order and why they whit naruto told him about the weird dream that he had and ask him if he seen where he came from and what time he arrive sasuke was getting worded but be for he could answer the food was there they ate and went to naruto house

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What awaits are to lost, clueless lovers well review and I might tell you that naruto may have a brain OMG run it's the end of the world jk not

Sasuke: when do I get what's mine and why did sakura have to tell

Me: because then there would no clues and then how would I get to the good part hum

Naruto: why do I have a bad memory and what's with hitting me teme?

Sasuke: I like anger sex better and I hurt me to

Naruto: how

Sasuke: I hurt you I felt bad

Naruto: no sex for you for a week

Sasuke: you did this

Me: no you brought this a pound you're self


	2. Your Dreams are my nightmares

Chp 2 Your Dreams are my nightmares or my fantasies

Sasuke: did I win him over yet

Me: no

Naruto: why do I always breakdown crying?

Me: I don't know why do I keep letting Sasuke give you Raman?

Naruto: nevermine

Sasuke: she does not own us also on with the fic I want my naruto!

Me: you will get him soon.

When I open my door I shut up just as fast Sasuke look at me like I was crazy he as what was wrong I said I forgot to clean so why don't we do the movie thing tomorrow he said he did not care how dirt it was and walk by me and went in I slowly went in and cast my head down I walk past the dobe and went in I did not know the full hearted of the villagers tell I saw his home they put dirt words all over the walls and tore the hole place apart the only room that was untouched was the bed room and that's where I found the dobe on the bed crying and I went to him and told him that it was ok that he was not a monster but the villagers where and I rock him to sleep and when I knew he was asleep I took him to my mansion and put him in my bed and I got in and held him I woke up before him and I left a note saying that he stead over here because I had a big TV for the movies then I left to see the hokage and told her what happen she told me she will talk to them but I said what if they start to think they can get away with more they might try to beat him up or worst she look at me like I had a answer I did and I told her my idea she said that she talk to him and come back with him after lunch I said ok I went back as fast as I could he still asleep when I got back he awoke at 9 we spared tell 10.30 tock showers went to eat at 11.30 and was in front of the hokage at 12 I told Naruto that it was about a mission haft of that was true Naruto the hokage said I was inform about what happen to your apartment and I want you to stay at the Uchiha house tell I say you can move are we clear I said yes because she had a look of if you talk back I will hurt you and you do not want a angered hokage after you we walk out once we were out that when he start crying I ask him why he was crying he said I never told her about my apartment being trash I always clean it myself I said this happen before he said ya I ask how many he said this is the fife time this mouth all I saw was red I activated my Sharingan I was so mad then I look at Naruto and he was in a corner crying again I calmed down and deactivate my sharingan and I pick him up and went back home are home where he belongs he fell asleep on the way back I put him in bed and witch him sleep and I look at the clock and I was time to make super I awoke in a bed the last thing I remember is o I small raman I got out of bed and ran trolls the small and I saw the bowl and I set and ate it haft way through I heard a noise I look up and saw sasuke looking at me I ask what are you staring at he ask how long have I been starving myself I said only two days and then I shut it I can't believe I said that maybe he did not hear that I look up again to see a mad sasuke and I ate 3 more bowls and went to take a shower I can't believe he starved his self and did not ask me for help well now he never has to deal with money issue or the villagers anything like that I'm here now and I won't let him be hurt and if anyone try's they will be so sorry after he got out it was my turn and then we went to bed I woke up to hear Naruto morning I thought it was about raman untill I heard harder Sasuke and I got so hard I had relive myself in the shower

When I got done Naruto was up I went down stairs to start breakfast while he was in the shower I thought that we could go close shopping for him o the fun he came down and we ate he ask me what we where going to do I said it's a surprised when we got there he said close you brought me close shopping for you o great I said not for me then he turn his look from the store to me and I was ya lets go inside ok and when we came out I had five bags in my hand and he had five in his and I said since you where a good boy I'll take you to get raman ok after we ate then we went back home

Me: well I hope you like it

Sasuke: please review so I can have my hot, sexy dobe under me

Naruto: I guess I should go play kingdom hearts Riku is so hot

Sasuke: who's Riku?

Naruto: my bitch 0.0

Sasuke: Na-ru-to!

Naruto: lol I was jk I'm not gay

Sasuke: wispers not yet bet after the 7 round I think you'll come around

Naruto: what you say Sasuke I'm feeding my bitch

Me: please review I need to know if the story line good


	3. Authors note

Hey what's up I'm sorry I been busy with school and all. I don't know if I going to work on this story more .I think I'm coming out of writers blokes so ya .I have some stuff I'm going to post so stay tune.


End file.
